A Technorganic and her car
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: A series of oneshots about the odd relationship between my OC Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime and her guardian, Barricade. If you haven't read Meet the Cousin, you may want too. Be prepared for laughs and bodily injuries!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again!

This series will be focused on the glorious violent friendship that is Barricade and my OC, Tatyana Topaz Prime..

Prepare for laughs, tears, and bodily injuries!

Hope you all enjoy!

Feel free to suggest things!

Onward!

xx

Car washes and the hilarious pain they bring...

xx

It was a hot summer day at the Witwicky residence.

Sam was home for the weekend along with Bumblebee, who were both sound asleep in their respectable areas. Tai, who was visiting with him, was up by this hour, all dressed and ready to start the day. After making sure her disguise was in effect, she grabbed her key chain ridden keys and headed outside.

'Yo, 'Cade!' She called, slamming the front door loudly, jolting the Ex-Decepticon out of recharge.

'This better be important..' He grumbled. Being stuck in car mode, he couldn't stretch out, which annoyed him but oh well, what could he do? Truth be told, he liked being here with the Witwicky's. It was quite relaxing and amusing. But by primus, if that damn rodent came near him again...

He had been Tai's guardian for almost two humans years now. And those two years were full of laughs, odd moments, random sentences, and tons of anime watching. Not to mention, he had to fight gagging whenever she and Jazz talked on the phone.

He had become pretty good friends with Bumblebee. They decided to let bygones be bygones, as the humans would say, about the fight they had when they first made contact with the humans.

He really had no choice. Both of their charges were related and were best friends, inseperatable actually. It was fine, Bumblebee was quite entertaining.

He never said this out loud, but he was very grateful that he was Tai's guardian. She made his life worthwhile, she gave him reason for fighting in this war. It felt good to have a purpose.

Now what the hell did this girl want at this ungodly hour?

'Whoa Cade!' Tai exclaimed in disgust. 'Were you in a mud wrestling match?'

That was a odd thing to say.

'Not that I'm aware of but give me enough high grade and I'm liable to do just about anything.' He enjoyed bantering with his charge.

'That doesn't surprise me.' She muttered, tilting her head. 'But seriously, dude, you are rank!'

'What was that?' He growled out. But she did have a point, he did feel rather...nasty. Dirt and mud had encrusted on his under side, his tires felt grimy. Hell, even his interior felt gross. Did he just think the word 'gross'? Wow.

'You heard me!' She laughed, giving his door a swift kick with her flip flopped foot.

'Quit jabbing, bitch!' His voice snapped through the radio. That caught the attention of a older woman who was walking her small fluffy poodle, who stopped and stared at the girl and the mustang.

'Just my idiotic friend, giving me crap!' Tai laughed, once again kicking the door. The door then opened sharply, bashing into her back and sending her flying face first into the grass with a yelp.

'Heh..Deja vu.' He muttered, remembering what he did to Sam a while ago.

'You bastard!' She growled. Getting back up slowly, she saw the old lady quickly walk away, her small dog in tow. 'Great, another person who thinks I need therepy.'

'Wouldn't be the first.' 'Cade said snidely.

'That's it, you are getting a car wash buster!' Tai got to her feet, not before throwing her black flip flop shoe at his driver window.

'Yeah, yeah..' He grumbled. He saw her moving around in the garage, where Bumblebee appeared to be watching in interest. Tai gathered all supplies needed for a car washing. A hose, sponges, a bucket, and liquid soap. 'Oh, sping meadow!' She said, reading the label.

Bringing it back outside to set in front of her guardian, she filled the bucket with the soap until the bottom was coated with the stuff. She then filled it all the way with water until it lathered and after making sure no one was looking, she warmed te water with her small cannon.

'Alrighty...first we hose ya down then we take it from there!' She then aimed the hose at him and turned it on. The Shelby mustang nearly jumped off of his axels. The water was fucking cold! He quickly moved out of the way of the streaming water.

'Hey! Get back here!' She exclaimed in annoyance as she continued spraying the hose in his direction.

'Damn it, that water is cold!' He snapped through the radio, not bothering to keep it down.

'Of course it is, what did you expect?' She snapped, continuing to hose him down. 'No use fighting it. 'Cade ol' buddy, ol' pal!'

'Frag it all.' He growled, giving up. After what felt like an eternity, the cold spray stopped and replaced with something much nicer. Warm, soapy water.

'Dude, are you purring?' She asked, stopping the scrubbing, much to his annoyance.

'NO!' He snapped hurriedly. Was he?

'Uh-huh.' Tai dead panned, continuing by kneeling down and scrubbing the area near his tires. That felt good. 'I can just see you kicking your leg like Psyche or Mojo.'

'Do NOT compare me to that little lubricating pest!' He snapped, relaxing immensely.

The sound of a window opening got their attention. Tai looked up and saw Sam, looking sleepy, as he peered out of the window.

'What's going on?' He called groggily.

'Attempting to wash my nasty ass guardian!' Tai said, falling forward with a yelp as 'Cade scooted forward. 'Would you cut that out!'

'Never!'

xx

Sam continued to watch with amusement as Tai fought with Barricade. Those two had a rather odd relationship. Way different than him and Bee. Bee would never call him a bitch or a skank or anything like that. He had found out from Optimus that Bee was pretty much the same age as a Earth thirteen year old, which was slightly amusing. He was technically older then his Autobot guardian by Earth terms.

Heading downstairs, he grinned when he saw Psyche laying at his Dad's feet, her huge tail starting to wag when she saw him.

'Morning sport.' Ron greeted, looking up from his paper briefly. 'Sounds like Tai and that Barricade guy are having fun.'

'Yeah, tons of fun.' Sam said sarcastically, making a grab for a muffin. A sharp slap on his hand caused him to jerk it back. 'Hey!'

'Samuel Witwicky.' Judy's voice had that tone that said, 'We need to talk, and when I say that, it means I talk and you listen.' 'I just went in to check on Bumblebee, and his is atrocially dirty, he needs to be washed. Tai has the right idea.'

'Ahh, mom...do I have too?' He whined.

'Go Sammie!' She snapped, reaching down to pet Frankie.

'Alright, fine.' He grumbled, getting up and heading back up to his room.

xx

Tai had finally got 'Cade rinsed off and she watched as he drove away, no doubt to dry off quicker. She stretched out on the lawn, yawning loudly as she relaxed. Her Dad always wanted her to take it easy every now and then, figuring she needed it. Which is why she was at her other families. Her Dad pretty much rocked.

Peering over her sunglasses at the sound of a door opening, she saw her cousin walking toward the garage. Bumblebee twittered excitedly at the sight of his charge who couldn't help but grin at his guardians bubbly attitude. He picked up the used cleaning material from Barricade's wash, refilling the bucket with fresh warm water from the garage sink.

'Alright, Bee...onward.' He gestured for the yellow car to follow him. Tai continued to watch with amusement as Sam hosed his guardian down when an idea suddenly struck her. Why not have some fun?

Sneakily grabbing the sponge from earlier, she got up an tip toed behind her cousin, who was busy humming a tune to himself as he soaped Bee's hood, the yellow car beeping and twittering happily.  
She then smirked and threw the sponge, watching as it flew through the air and hit him in the back of the head.

'ARG!' Sam shrieked, nearly bashing into Bumblebee's door. Turning sharply, he glared at his cousin as she laughed at him.

'Bazinga!' She then shrieked when the water from the hose got her in the middle. Bumblebee had somehow managed to tranform his arm unti without either of them noticing, and had got Tai back for Sam's sake.

'Ah! Bee!' She shrieked, laughing hysterically. The yellow Camaro twittered in amusement, his human and Tai were funny. Jazz would be jealous he wasn't here, especially when he saw the attire Tai was wearing; A bikini top and swim trunks. Oh yeah, picture of that to send to him.

Picking the discarded sponge up off the ground, Sam threw it back at her, growling when she caught it with ease. She took aim and chucked it back at him, bits of water and soap flying as Sam ducked quickly, making it hit Bee in the windshield with a loud Slap!

Bumblebee twittered in shock, before aiming the hose at Tai again, whom swiftly ducked but was hit in the face by Sam's sponge, her cousin laughing wildly as she spat soap out of her mouth, before he squealed quite in an unmanly way as Bee got him in the back with the hose as well. Tai grinned before running over and grabbing the bucket of water and bringing it down upon Sam's head, his cranium disapearing under yellow plastic and soap, before she screamed as Bee got her with the hose as well.

Barricade, having dried off by this point, was driving back to the Witwicky house when he heard the commotion. 'Uh-oh.' He muttered.

'This water is freaking cold!' Tai shrieked, Sam chasing her with the hose by this point. 'AH! Douchebag!'

Bumblebee twittered in amusement, watching as the two teens laughed and played around. This was a good thing to see, those two had hardly any time to act like normal teenagers nowadays. Barricade silently pulled up next to the yellow Camaro, watching the amusing scene. 'What are they doing?

'It's called a soap fight!' Bumblebee told him through the comlink. 'It when humans engage in water sport activities for fun. It's hilarious!'

'Oh really?' Barricade mused on this new develpment. He then chuckled to himself. 'I just got an idea.' As Tai was being chased by the hose-weilding Sam, Barricade wheeled forward and placed his fron tire on the end of the pipe, blocking the water. When the hose stopped spraying, Sam stopped in surprise when his weapon lost ammo. And like any idiot, he held to nozzle to his eyes, to see if something was plugging it up-

SPLASH!

Tai had got Sam in the head with the sponge, squealing with laughter, before shrieking as Barricade released the hose and the water burst through with enough force to knock Tai down in a watery splash. Both teens were now laughing hysterically, soaked with water and soap. Barricade laughed heartily then yelped as Bumblebee somehow managed to jam the sponge inbetween his tires, the cold water dripping down into his gears.

'Arg! Damn you, Bumblebee!' Barricade bitched, using a force of air to launch the sponge at the yellow camaro, making it hit the windsheild, earning an indignant twitter from the Autobot. Tai and Sam got back to the hose, blasting the two cybertronians with the water, the two robots complaining about all the soaking.

Little did they know, Judy had come out to see what all the noise was about.

'What the hell is going on?' She then shrieked loudly when the two teens, in their alarm, turned the hose on her and soaked her to the bone.

Everybody froze. Tai eye and disguised optic widened, Sam gasped and then gulped, Bumblebee clicked worriedly, while Barricade just stood still.

Judy had this murderous look in her eyes, which made the two robots in disguise back away from the two doomed teens. Whipping out a soaked dishrag, seemingly from nowhere, she twirled it into a sharp rat tail and started advancing towards them.

'I hope you all know I was the water champion back in the day! Now to quote a great person; I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!'

Bumblebee and Barricade watched as Judy chased both of their charges around the yard, whipping them both in the backside. Tai shrieked when it got her in the leg and Sam yelled out in pain as it got him in the back.

Ron had come out, no doubt to work on the grass in the backyard and was watching with an amused smile.

Turning to the two cars, he patted their hoods and then said.

'That's my wife for you. Hurt the dogs, she'll kick your ass. Get her wet, she'll take you all on.'

The two cybertronians agreed.

Barricade grinned inwardly to himself.

He loved his new life with Tai and the Autobots.

xx

Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Thank you Soundwave 0107 for helping me come up with this idea! XD

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

This one seemed perfect!

Enjoy everyone!

Onward!

xx

Chapter 2

Radio stations and the arguments that follow.

xx

'She takes me high!' Tai sang loudly, the radio turned up loudly, to the point where the bass made Barricade vibrate. Normally he wouldn't mind, but what in the hell was she making him listen too?

Stealthily, he switched stations to his favorite radio station, the sounds of Metallica coming from the speakers. Much better!

'Yo, asshat!' Tai exclaimed indignantly. 'I was listening to that!'

'Now we're listening to this, now shut the hell up, you're ruining the song!' He snapped through hte radio speakers.

Tai growled in annoyance, before switching back to the station she was listening too. 'I'm driving! I pick the music!'

'Technically, I'M driving, so I get to pick the music!' The ex-con snapped, switching back to his station.

'Well, my Dad loves me more, so I get to pick!'

'...' He didn't know how to respond to that. So he just switched back to his station, and then set it on all the stations so no matter what his charge did, she'd have to listen to it.

'You douche ass dick head!' She snapped, giving the dashboard a hard hit with her metallic arm. She then yelled as Barricade made the seat rush forward and whack her head on the steering wheel. He knew she could take more of a hit then any normal human, being part cybertronian can do that to a person.

He only assumed anyway.

'You sailor mouth.' He taunted, using her very own taunt.

The glare on her face vanished as she started laughing. 'Yeah, yeah.' She then took a sip of drink, a power sized smoothie called a White gummi from the place labeled Jamba Juice. His charge loved going there every other day, much to Optimus's dismay.

However, no amount of delicious smoothie could make her forget her grudge. Gently placing it back in the cup holder, she took a depe breath. 'Okay, now that I've had some smoothie, I'm ready for more music! So change it back!'

'Oh wait, here's a better idea; no.'

'I'll kick your ass if you don't!' Tai snapped. 'Then I'll have Jazz kick your ass, then Sparrow will kick your ass, then the dumpster behind the base will-'

'Sorry, but Barricade is not home. Come back when he gives a crap.' The Shelby retorted, resisting Tai's efforts to change the station.

Tai rolled her eye and optic, feeling a vein in her forehead pulsate. 'Don't even try that! You are so home!'

Barricade then had a nasty idea. He would pretend that Tai had won the argument but he would use cybertronian hacking powers to distort the lyrics into an evil mutation! Yes, that would be epic!

He was such a genius!

Tai felt her optic twitch as the lyrics flooded thriough the speakers, which were so happy and cheerful, now sounded like death.

'Way to ruin good music, you asshat!' She growled.

'You wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the ass!' The Ex-con snapped.

'OH! Tai snapped, holding her hands up in annoyance. 'OH! You did not just go down that road, sister!' She then started kicking at his radio, knowing it wouldn't get damaged in anyway.

'OW! OW! Bitch!' He cursed, before suddenly putting on the brakes. Tai yelled as she was jerked forward and once again, her forehead smacking into the steering wheel before the car set off again, sending her head back against the seat.

'Ow..'

'Good thing you're wearing a seatbelt.' Barricade taunted.

'I know right...OW!' For the seatbelt had promptly tightened around her. Gasping, Tai's legs lashed out, kciking Barricade hard in the dashboard as the steering wheel rushed forward and whacked her in the face.

'Asshole!' She kicked him hard in the air conditioning.

'Bitch ass skank!' The pedels started hitting her feet.

'Change the music back!' She then bit the steering wheel hard.

'NEVER!' His windshield wipers swiped at the bugs that had splattered against his windshield.

Tai snarled and grabbed the radio dial and started to turn it, trying to change the channel as he resisted.

'OW! Bitch, stop twisting my knob!'

'Hey, that's what she said!' Tai laughed as Cade swerved back and forth, nearing the NEST headquarters.

xx

Meanwhile back at the base:

Sam, Jazz, Optimus, and Bumblebee were all relaxing the Recreational room. Sam was trying in vain to read a Lucky Star manga to Sparrow, who simply giggled when he read it backwards.

'Damn, how does Tai read this? It's backwards!'

'Have you seen her bookshelf?' Jazz asked sarcastically.

'Touche.'

Optimus chuckled to himself when suddenly, Major Lennox came running in, looking panicked.

'Tai and Barricade fast approaching!' Everyone in teh room jumped to attention. 'Gird your loins!'

A loud screeching reached everyones ears and audio receptors as Barricade suddenly drifted in, his tires squealing against the tarmac as screams, odd music, and sounds of violence echoed from the car as he spun off in the distance.

'Oh, there they go.' Jazz commented, his optics wide behind his visor.

'What in the universe was that?' Optimus exclaimed, worry for his daughters safety evident in his voice.

'Not sure, but in three seconds, we'll find out.' Sam said, starting to count.

'One..'

CRASH! And the sounds of horrified screams and yells of 'WTF!' echoed. The three Autobots flinched at the sounds while Lennox face palmed.

'Bitch, you made me crash into a tank!'

'Shut the fuck up! That was your fault!' That sounded like Tai and Barricade alright.

'Three.'

'Oh my god, you never let me pick the music! You are a dickweed!'

'Go screw yourself!'

Jazz sighed while Optimus pinched the bridge of his noseplates.

'Those two. Will they ever learn?'

'Maybe. If they actually had brains!' Sam started laughing.

Jazz turned his gaze to the human. 'You sayin' my sparkmate has no brains, punk?' He glared.

'Uh-oh.'

Before they could say anything, Barricade flew into the room, doing a complete 360 turns before the driver door flew open. Tai flew out with a shriek, landing on her back, gasping as her bag landed on her stomach. A small metalic claw came up, holding her smoothie before placing it down next to her carefully before the Shelby transformed.

Barricade looked down at his charge.

'Who picks the music?' He asked, taunting her.

'Okay! Fine, you can pick the fucking music from now on!' She snapped, picking her smoothie up from the floor. 'You asshat dick face!'

The ex-con grinned smugly.

That's right.

He picked the music.

But he'd like her pick it again sometime.

Maybe.

xx

Hah! Violence and comedy!

A perfect combination!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is one a very few dark ones in this story!

Showing a side of Barricade that is rarely seen!

I won nothing but Tai!

Onward!

xx

What if it makes you sad?

xx

It was the same dream. Believe it or not, Cybertronians did have the ability to dream. Sometimes they were good, about the glory days of their home planet before it was destroyed by this pointless war over power. But most of the time, they were bad. Really bad. Reliving the moments when their planet became ravanged by death and despair, watching those they cared about get slaughtered.

One particular mech was having on those dreams. It was pitch black, save for an orange emergency light flickering in the next room. Dark, red optics glanced around the room, trying to find any forms of life.

'Tai?' He called, hoping she'd answer back. Was she somewhere in the building? That wouldn't really make much sense, she was afraid of the dark.

He felt something wet on his servo. Wet and sticky and warm. Switching his optics to a better lighting, he saw what it was.

Blood.

Gasping in horror, he quickly shook it off of him, sending it splattering onto the far wall.

A putrid smell reached his noseplates, causing him to reel back slightly in disgust. It was an intense odor yet a familair one. It smelled like blood and rotting flesh.

It smelled like death.

Looking down, his optics widened in terror at what he saw.

Bodies.

Lennox, Epps, Sam, Miles, Leo, all the rest. Lying on the floor, heads torn open, bodies ripped, blood pooling around their rotting corpes, a abandoned heart was pumping feebly on the floor, spewing bright red blood in small splatters onto the already stained tarmac.

'What the frag?' He gasped out, backing away from the mess. 'Tai! Where are you? Please, answer me!'

A small whimper reached his receptors. Turning his head slowly, his optics fell on the dying figure of the person he cared about more then himself.

Tai was laying on the floor, a huge gaping hole in her midsection, her small spark pulsating weakly as she struggled for air. Barricade walked slowly over to her, before falling to his knees by her dying form, reaching out for her carefully. She tried to talk to him but it only came out as a painful cough, blood splattering onto his outstretched fingers.

'C-Cade...' She gasped out.

Gently scooping her up in his clawed servo, he stood up, her blood and energon pouring from her wounds and running down his huge metal arms.

'Who did this?' He asked in a panic. 'Who killed all the humans? Who hurt you?'

What she did next, he didn't expect.

Raising her human hand, she pointed at him, her eye and optic looking at him accusingly. He felt his spark stop.

'H-how...could you...do this...' She coughed out, blood pouring from her mouth by this point, her eyes getting heavy. 'I...I thought w-we...were..friends...' And with one final gasp, she went limp in his servos, her chest falling down with her last breath. It didn't rise again

'Tai?' She didn't respond. She felt cold as he held her closer to his spark, hoping it would wake her up. It didn't work, she was gone.

A pain not like any he had felt in his life gripped his spark. Falling to his knees, he clutched his lifeless charge to him tightly before reeling his back and screaming to the heavens:

'NOOOO!'

xxx

He jerked awake with a yell.

Tai! Everyone...

Was alive. He heard the hustle and bustle of all the humans out in the Recreational room, eating, talking, getting ready for the day.

He sighed in relief when he heard Tai talking with Optimus. She was alive, not dying because of him. Sitting up on his recharge berth, he took deep breaths through his intake vents, the dream still haunting his processor. It had seemed so real, vivid and horrifying. He didn't want to admit it, but it had scared him to his very core.

The human sized door flew open and there she was, looking full of life and happy. Her hair was swept to the side, revealing the buzzed parts of her scalp.

'Morning, 'Cade!' She said cheerfully.

'Morning.' He said in a gruff tone, his processor still running the images from his nightmare. His worst nightmare.

Tai frowned slightly at his attitude. Usually, he responded with a snide remark but so far, nothing. Something was eating at her guardian and whatever it was was most likely very bad.

'What's up with you?' She asked, climbing up onto his recharge berth to sit next to him. 'You wake up on the wrong side of the berth or something?'

'It's nothing.' He grumbled, not looking at her. How could he? All he could see was her torn flesh and hear her dying words. 'Just a bad dream.'

'Wanna tell me about it?' She asked, looking concerned. 'I'm your charge, I can most likely help you on this one! What's the deal, banana peel?'

He couldn't help but grin at his charges choice of words. 'It was just a really bad dream.' He didn't really want to talk about, he just wanted to forget about it.

'I've had my fair share of those.' Tai responded, nodding in understanding. She really did understand nightmares. She's been having them constantly since her human Dad was killed.

'Yeah? Well, how about this one...I'm by myself in the dark, I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, it's just me and the never ending shadow of dark.'

'I hate the dark.' She interupted. 'But I had no idea you hated it too.'

'No, no, woman! Not the actual dark but what's in it...' Barricade grunted. 'My hand felt wet and sticky..and if you say giggity, I will throw you out of here by force!...my hands are covered in blood, human blood. Red and warm, like my...' He gulped slightly. 'Like my times as a Decepticon.'

Tai gulped at this point but the car kept on: 'I saw everyone on the floor, Lennox, Sam...all dead and torn apart and covered in blood. I couldn't find you there so I assumed you got away safely. But then I hear a whimper and turn around, and guess who I see?'

Tai quirked her head. 'I give up, who did you see?'

His dark red optics fixed on her, looking tired and...helpless?

'You.' He said, his gruff voice sounding anxious. 'I saw you.'

Tai felt her eye and optic widen slightly. Okay, this was serious if everyone else was dead in this nightmare.

'What was I doing?' She asked cautiously.

'You were dying, barely breathing but you managed to say my name, I asked you who killed everyone...you..' He closed his optics as the image of her pointing at him, her torn face looking betrayed and hurt.

'Barri, what is it?' Tai asked, placing her small human hand on his large metal arm.

'You pointed at me, then you stopped breathing.' He said, his servos clenching into fists, his shoulder panels shaking. '...'

'What?' Tai asked, leaning forward to hear him better.

'I KILLED YOU!' Barricade roared, his old temper flaring as he literally broke his door in his rage. Tai jumped back in shock, feeling frightened. 'I KILLED YOU! That's what my nightmare was about! Killing you and everyone else! I KILLED YOU!'

Nearby soldiers jumped back in shock as Barricade snarled in pain and anger, stomping out into the hanger, Tai following him cautiously.

'Dude, calm down!' She exclaimed, holding up her hands in a 'Take a breath and end this psychotic episode!' gesture. 'It was a goddamn nightmare! Nothing more!'

She slowly approached her hurting guardian and looked up at him, her optic flaring with blue light. 'You aren't like that anymore. You know that, I know that, everyone's freaking mother knows that!'

Barricade continued to exhale heavily, the pain of losing her in the nightmare gnawing at him like a bad case of rust. She was his everything by this point. His best friend, his comrade, his only reason for putting up with the other humans and the Autobots. But he was terrified.

'But it still haunts me.' He growled out. 'It haunts me until the day my spark is torn out. The sight of you not breathing and bleeding to death...'

Tai sighed as she felt despair. 'Barri-'

'Don't patronise me, Tai!' He snapped. 'This my own problem! I don't need your help or anyone else! It's my fault for letting these nightmares get to me! I hate them...'

The hurting mech then stalked off, leaving a very hurt and angry Tai in his wake.

'Where you going?' She yelled after him. 'Fine, then...just walk away, asshole!' She flipped him off angrily, herself fuming by this point before she stalked off to the game room.

Optimus Prime and Jazz were nearby, having overheard the argument between guardian and charge.

'This may be a problem.' The Autobot Leader commented.

'So, whose gonna talk to who?' Jazz asked.

Optimus gave his Second in command a look.

'Got'cha.' The silver mech said, heading off after his sparkmate.

xxx

As the red and blue mech drove down the beach side, it wasn't hard to find the black mech, who sitting on the sand, looking out over the ways. He was no doubt thinking of his disjointed loyalities, his friendship with his daughter, and what those nightmares of his imply...

Optimus drove over to where he was and transformed, he himself staring at the waves. Barricade glanced at him before rumbling softly in response.

They were silent for a moment before the Prime stated: 'Barricade, I believe we need to talk.'

'What's there to talk about?' Barricade snapped. 'I clearly haven't changed.'

Optimus sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn? 'Barricade, everyone has fears. Including me.'

'Ha. What't the Great Optimus Prime afraid of?' Barricade scoffed. 'You are legend and warrior supreme.'

'I am scared about the same things you are.' Prime murmured, eanring him a shcoked look from the Shelby. 'Losing the ones I care about.' The Leader looked out over the ocean as memories of Elita ran through his processor.

Barricade would've smacked himself. Of course, that was stupid of him. In the end, it was everyones fear, losing those they caed about, waking up to find them gone...

'Sorry. That was stupid of me.' Barricade grunted.

'I forgive you. We all make mistakes.' Optimus said with a kind smile. 'Everyone has fears, even the strongest of us.'

'What is your fear?' The Ex-Con asked, feeling curious.

'My fear is that I will lose Tatyana the way I lost Elita.' Optimus let out a sigh. 'The day when she became what she is today still haunts my processor.' He shuttered his optics as those images ran through his processor again, her body torn and mangled, her blue eyes which were so full of life staring at the sky, unseeing and blank.

Barricade remembered that day as well.

'You have changed a great deal from the old days, Barricade.' He said in a kind tone. 'Believe it or not.'

'I stil can't look at her.' The Ex-Con admitted. 'I feel like everytime I see her, I'll just see her like in my dream.'

'Fear and Death are part of us, Barricade.' Optimus said. 'As much as Solace and Life is. You cannot have light without it's shadow, nor can you have one without its opposite. We can only accept this as it comes, no matter how it may hurt. We have all lost friends and family, and we gain new friends and become a new family. It is a never-ending cycle that will continue until all are one.'

Barricade nodded in understanding, his respect for the Autobot leader increasing by the minute. He really was a kind and just leader, willing to help his soldiers solve their problems. Not many Commanders would do that.

'Everyone has nightmares, Barricade.' Optimus continued. 'We all do. They may be terrifying but they help us think. Now, stopping thinking of your past as a Decepticon, and look to the future as an Autobot.'

'I...I guess so.' Barricade muttered.

'You know so.' Optimus rumbled. 'Not once will we be free from fear. I fear for Tatyana's safety, and it surely didn't help that someone metioned that every thirty seconds a human dies.' The Prime grumbled in annoyance but immediatly went back to his regal stature.

'We all must learn to embrace fear, because no matter what we do, it's always going to be there. It shapes who we are.'

'I get it.' The Shelby replied, his sharp features staring off into the ocean again, finding the waves soothing.

'Good.' The Autobot Leader stood up. 'Now I believe you owe my daughter an apology.'

Barricade nodded. 'Yeah, I guess I do.' He stood up, shaking sand from his legs. 'Hey, Prime.'

Optimus turned, his optics soft. 'Yes?'

Barricade looked at his feet, suddenly finding a grain of sand interesting. 'Thanks...that really helped me see things clearly..'

Prime smiled. 'You are very welcome.'

xx

'Oh sweet, an alien blaster!' Tai said in amazement, once again, playing Fallout New Vegas. 'What! Only 139 rounds of ammo! Lame-o!' She then chuckled at her own little joke. 'I made a rhyme!'

Barricade found her in no time at all. She always played this game, no matter what day or what time. He had sat and watched her, deciding to start his own file. And of course, his character was as evil as he could be.

Tai look up when she heard teh door open, and her expression became weary. 'Hey.' She said in a quiet voice.

Barricade grunted. 'Hey.'

'You...umm..' Tai felt awkward. 'You doing better?'

'Yeah, I am.' He nodded, not looking at her in the eye/optic. 'Learned a few things.'

'Cool, cool.' Tai nodded.

'Listen, I'm sorry for just walking away. I know you would know about nightmares, and I promise next time, I'll try not to get so pissy.'

'That's all I ask. 'Tai smirked her cocky little signature smirk. 'And dude, don't worry about it! Nightmares suck balls!'

'Completely.' He agreed.

'Like all the way down the throat.' She continued, causing Barricade to hold back laughter.

'I get it, thanks for the visual.'

'No problem, it's what I'm here for!' She winked and turned back to her game. 'Fuck! Deathclaw!'

So, bitch. Friend?' He asked with his own smirk.

'Until the end of time, asshole. Or until one of dies in a horrific fiery explosion of carnage.'

'Sounds excellent.'

xxxxxxx

Yayy!

I enjoyed writing this!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

This popped into my head when I find out a pretty cool fact!

My good friend, Soundwave 0107, told me that Barricade and Blackout were as close to friends in the Decepticons as you could get...which is saying something...

So of course, maybe Barricade would be missing him...

And Tai is there for her dear old angry friend!

So here ya go!

Onward!

xx

To the end, I will be with you.

xx

Diego Garcia is a wonderful place. With a blazing sun reigning above the land, the bright blue oceans licking at the sandy shores, the clear sky sighing peacefully with a small cloud, and the occasional swoop of a plane, it was quite beautiful.

Of course, this beauty only extended to the natural components of the island. The artificial military centre spoke not of beauty, but order and strength, shining metal walls gleaming in the sun, as though boasting of their strength. Military personal worked across the base, on errands, missions or break, and vehicle activity was common.

One vehicle in particular, a black and white Shelby, a mighty muscle car, was sitting idly in the shade of a palm tree, near the edge of a runway. This car had been banished to the spot, so to speak, by a massive Peterbilt truck, after the black vehicle had engaged in a sharp argument with an F-35 Lightning 2 Jet.

Barricade was not in a good mood.

Even his charge, Tatyana Witwicky, was at odds with him, as the ex-Decepticon seemed extremely angry as of late, lashing out at any attempt for conversation and being a complete asshat in general, as Sideswipe had accurately portrayed him as. Which earned him a bright blue converse to the head.

The reason was unknown for his shitty mood, but not for long. For one certain techorganic was determined to get to the root of Barricade's grumpiness.

Sideswipe had codenamed it: "Mission Improbable."

Tai glanced outside of the large hanger door, shaking her head as she saw the hulking black form of her guardian under the palm tree. What was going on with him?

She had no idea but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Listen people, if anyone can get that prick to spill it, it's this techno organic!" She exclaimed, pointing to herself.

Optimus gave his daughter a look full of fatherly concern. He didn't doubt his daughters ability to talk anyone out of a bad mood but this was Barricade, whose behavior was unstable when he was angry or aggitated...there was no telling what he would do. "Sweetheart, I am not sure...maybe it's best to leave Barrcade alone."

Tai looked up at him and smirked. "Dad, you worry too much. I'll be fine...Barricade is fun to fight with! He yells back."

**xx**

A few minutes later, she arrived at the end of the runway where palm trees were strewn about the white sandy beach while the blue water lapped onto the shore. After looking around, she spotted her guardian sitting under a rather large palm tree, his claws digging into the ground as he flexed them, clearly still pissed off about his fight with Breakaway.

Shaking her head, she pulled her now longish hair into a small ponytail and strode over to the sulky mech.

"What's up, homeskillet?"

Barricade gave her a glare before grunting: "The sky. Now kindly go away before you join it."

Any normal person would've run like hell at that statement but it was widely know that Tai was not normal. So with a shrug, she sat down next to her angry friend and leaned back, her legs stretched out in front of her as she relaxed. The car hissed in annoyance at her blatant disregard for his desire to be alone, but decided to not bother saying anything. His charge was stubborn when she wanted to be and if she decided to say or do anything, it was impossible to change her mind.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before the techno organic spoke up. "So, big dude, what's metaphorically eating you?"

Barricade snorted in distaste. "Why add metaphorically?"

Tai gave him a look that clearly said, "Really? Really!", before pointing at the passing combiner, who threw Barricade a nasty look causing the car to flinch slightly, certainly not happy with the car's recent attitude. If anything could inspire fear in the black ex-Con, it was Devastator.

Regardless, as the titan stomed onward on his usual patrols, Tai spoke up yet again. "Listen dude, you're pretty much my best friend. And best friends don't stand by while they are unhappy or angry or whatever the negative emotion may be. If you need to talk, just talk! It's really not that hard! Don't act like Techno after a nap!"

"Whatever." Barricade grunted. "I don't need advice from a girl whose only been around for a quarter of a century."

"You sayin' I'm old?" She snapped, clearly getting annoyed. Man, he was a tough mech to break. "Listen Cade, acting like this is clearly only pissing everyone off, getting your ass sent into time out, and it's clearly, CLEARLY not helping you. It's best to get it off of your chest."

The mustang only grumbled and continued to dig his claws into the ground, heaving a sigh through his vents. Tai merely sighed, blowing the loose strands of hair out of her face, her small cybertronian hand drawing little patterns in the sand. "Listen, you were there for me when I needed someone to talk too." She chewed on her silver lip ring absentmindely. "Why won't you let me be there for you?"

Of course, Barricade didn't answer but his shoulders tensed up slightly.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone forever now." She sighed, getting up and brushing the sand off of her black and white plaid shorts. She didn't want to admit it, but her feelings were hurt that own friend couldn't open up to her. Was she really that unreliable?

"Wait." Barricade grunted out, causing Tai to turn to give him a dry look. "I'll tell you."

Tai then grinned and skipped over to sit back down next to him, grinning like the chessire cat. "Alrighty, spill it!"

The car grunted softly, before heaving a sigh, the tires on his shoulder spinning slightly, before he stated: "Well, to put it simply, Tai... I'm... kind of missing the old days."

Whatever she was expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that.

Barricade, her friend, her guardian, was missing his days as a bloodthirsty murderous Decepticon? A brutish thug under the command of Megatron, allied with the abominable Soundwave and that pervert, Grindor? No way!

"SERIOUSLY!" Tai protested.

"Listen before you judge." Barricade snapped, interrupting the girl before she could go on. "I never said I missed being a 'Con. No, I said I missed the old days... with my best friend. Blackout."

Tai calmed down instantly at his words, of course...it made sense why he was in such a rotten mood. Taking a deep breath, she placed her small human hand on her guardians arm, the bright blue nail polish standing out against the black armour. "I see." She said, suddenly feeling very awkward. Truth be told, she was more of a listener instead of a comforter, but she'd give it a shot for him.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was better at this but apparently I still suck at it. But if you wanna talk, I'm still a good listener." She said, giving him a reassuring smile as his red optics gazed at her.

"I know you are." Barricade sighed, his voice softening into a comtemplative tone. "Since you wanna know so badly, all I ask is that you listen and don't interupt. That sounds fair to you?"

She gave him a thumbs up. "You got it, dude!"

The car rolled his crimson optics before taking a deep breath through his vents: "In the Decepticon army, you never made friends. After all, they were typically the first ones to betray you. With Decepticons, there's next to no trust at all...

But me? I got lucky. I actually had a comrade. You know him as Blackout. Blackout and I, we were close. We shared the same ideals, the same opinions. We both hated Starscream. We both enjoyed peace and quiet. We were both smart, both tactical, both tolerant. And both of us idolised Megatron. He was our grand leader, powerful and revolutionary.

So, you can imagine it now; Two Decepticons whom could actually trust each other! It's a rare thing. You'd only see it with Demolishor and Sideways, or maybe Megatron and Soundwave. Blackout and I, we were practically best friends! The adventures we had, exploring planet after planet, messing with Starscream, trying to score some femmes. Grindor always beat us at the latter, but we still tried."

Tai listened intently before letting out a low whistle. A feeling of relief flooded her system, grateful that her guardian had had a friend in his old ranks. But then another emotion ran through her, causing the relief to dissapate rather quickly; jealousy. Hearing the way Barricade spoke so highly of Blackout, the helicopter knowing more about her friend then she did...it was like the two of them were brothers.

"When I heard he had been killed, I didn't know what to feel. Part of me felt angry, but the bigger part of me felt...sad." He stopped talking and turned is gaze back out over the blue water. "But the sadness quickly faded, I was a Decepticon, I didn't have time to feel any sort of emotion, so I moved on...but it still hurts, once in a while."

Tai understood that feeling completely, thoughts of her human father and Blurr running through her processor which in turn caused her optic and eye to water slightly. It has been eleven years since Robert Witwicky was slaughtered by Soundwave and the image of his dying form still haunted her to this day, the blood, how weak he sounded...his dying words to his eight year old daughter.

And Blurr...

She closed her eyes tightly as the image of Blurr's limp, gray hand projected itself through her mind, bringing her emotions down to a negative spiral. But she had to be strong, Barricade needed her to be strong for him.

Why did she have to be weak and...and...girl like when it came to stuff like this?

"He..." She started, her voice shaking slightly. Quickly clearing her throat, she looked away and blinked numerous amounts of time before turning back to him. "Sounded like a cool dude."

Barricade quickly took notice of her shaky tone and her watery human eye. "You okay?" He asked in a soft tone.

She nodded quickly. "I'm good, no worries. So, you and Blackout were pretty tight, huh?'

The car stared at her for a few seconds, as though trying to see right through her, but he nodded and looked back out at the blue water. "That we were. It was nice to have someone to talk too who wasn't obsessed with murder and hatred and carnage."

Tai snickered at that, causing the car to smile slightly before he went on: "So...since I joined the Autobots, it's been an interesting experience. I'm still getting used to being able to take it easy and not have someone yelling at you to get your aft back in gear. It's nice but it's left me with too much time to think...and usually my thoughts go to the old days with Blackout."

"You know, Cade...I'm really sorry he's gone." Tai said, giving him a small smile. "I may not have known him, but if he a friend of yours, then I'm sure we would've gotten along fabolously!"

The black car chuckled slightly. "Probably. He was one of the more cival Con's. He was a good mech. He wasn't perfect but face it, who is?"

Tai continued to stare at her guardian as he turned to her and stated dryly. "I think you can understand why Lennox and I aren't exactly buddy-buddy."

Tai nodded, understanding completely. If someone had killed her best friend, she'd wanna gut them like a fish, hence why Soundwave was on her hit list.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm so terrible at comforting but all I can say is...I'm here for you." She was sitting indian style by this point and was picking the nail polish from her fingernails. Barricade quickly picked up on what she was doing, avoiding eye contact, sitting indian style, picking off nail polish...she was upset.

"Hey, just you being here to listen is enough." He said. "You sure you're okay?"

Tai took a deep breath. Damnit, he figured it out, like he always did, he was one of the three mechs who could pick up on her emotions.

"Not really." She said, her voice wavering slightly as she ducked her head down, quickly wiping away a stray tear away from her cheek. "Just thinking and you know how dangerous that can be."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked

Tai shrugged. "You probably already know...just missing my human Dad...Blurr...my mom..." She prided herself at getting better at keeping her emotions in check but sometimes it hit her like a mac truck. Taking a deep breath, she quickly composed herself and got up, turning to face him with her trade mark smirk.

"But you know something, they sure as hell wouldn't want us sitting here bitching and moaning! They'd want us to continue on living!"

Barricade smirked right back at his charge, relieved that her mood improved dramatically. Only she could change her mood so abruptly.

"So, you gonna cheer up now?"

The black car shrugged. 'Sure, what the hell? Blackout may haunt my soul if he saw me like this." Forming a fist, he carefully and gently bumped it with her smaller one. "Thanks, Tai."

Giving him a thumbs up, she winked. "Don't mention it."

"Guess I have some explaining to do." Barricade grimanced.

"Don't sweat it, dude." Tai said. "My Dad is pretty rad when it comes to stuff like this!" She then hopped onto his shoulder and grinned.

Barricade grinned back, grateful that he had at least one good friend.

Friends until the end of time, or until one of them dies in a fiery explosion of carnage.

xx

Finally!  
Sorry it took so long!

Hopefully this is good!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

We need more sweet Guardian and Charge moments...moments of insanity!

This is what happens when a certain techno organic has WAY to many rockstar energy drinks!

Enjoy!

I own nothing but Tai!

xx

Hyper reunions!

xx

Barricade pulled into the NEST parking lot, transforming with a yawn. "Good god, I need a recharge..." He stretched until he heard his hydralics pop slightly. Bumblebee beeped and twittered in agreement, mimicking his friends motions.

"Why do we always get the night shifts?" The ex-con whined slightly, walking into the hanger, nodding in greeting to various soldiers who greeted the two mechs.

Bee beeped in response, _Because we're stealthy and night is a better cover than the broad daylight?_

"Aw shut it." He grumbled, knowing the yellow mech was right.

Soon, Optimus Prime came into view. The two scouts stopped and saluted their leader with respect. Optimus nodded with a small smile.

"Welcome back." He said. "Anything to report?"

Bumblebee beeped slightly, making a so-so motion with his hand while Barricade simply shrugged. "We got attacked by a flock of pidgeons but either then that...nothing too exciting or important."

Optimus noticed how tired his two scouts looked, and nodded. "Alright. Take a nice long rest and report back afterwards."

Barricade and Bumblebee nodded gratefully and were about to leave when Epps called out. "Yo, Sam and Tai will want to know you're back! Rec. Room killing brain cells."

"Of course.." 'Cade said dully. Bumblebee twittered in amusement as they both set off to find the two young adults.

xx

It was no surprise when they saw the two of them locked in an intense battle of Soul Calibur 4...Tai had refused to buy 5...

"Ivy! No using your dinners for distraction!" Sam yelled as his character slashed his weapon at the female characters middle.

"Come on, smother him with your jugs!" Tai yelled back, numerous cans of Rockstar surrounding her.

"Huh. That is either really good or really bad." Barricade muttered, his optics widening slightly.

Bee beeped slightly. He knew what Tai was like when she had too much caffiene. The yellow bot whistled to get their attention but it didn't work.

Barricade gave him a look that said, "Bitch, please." and picked up what appeared to be a discarded can of Monster, no doubt belonging to Sam. He placed it on his palm and with a flick of his claw, it zoomed across the room and hit Tai right in the back.

She shrieked slightly and turned around, along with Sam. Both of their faces lit up with excitement when they saw who was standing there.

"Bee!" Sam exclaimed, leaping up and heading over to the yellow bot, and gave him a high five. Bee made sure to do it softly so he wouldn't shatter Sam's hand. "When did you guys get back?"

Bee beeped in responce. _Not that long ago actually!_

Sam nodded, feeling excited his guardian was back, safe and sound.

Before anything else could be said, Tai had broken out of her shocked happiness and let out an excited squeal that echoed around the entire base.

"BARRICADE IS HEEEEEERRRREEEEEE!" She screamed out excitedly, starting to run around in a circle, her bright green converse squeaking against the concrete. That caught the attention of a few people and bot's, who poked their heads in to see what the commotion was about.

Barricade simply stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose plate in irritation and amusement. His charge was way, waaayy to happy sometimes. He would never admit this out loud, but it made him feel good when she got this excited to see him.

Tai then ran towards him and he knelt down, holding out his hand. She latched onto his wrist, hugging it with all her might.

Barricade looked up when he noticed movement in front of him, and saw Optimus and Jazz standing there, looking amused.

"Hey! 'Cade, you're back!" Jazz exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, hey." He said back gruffly, swinging his wrist slightly, but that didn't even loosen her grip in the slightest. It only made her laugh.

"As you can probably see, she has missed you." Optimus said with amusment in his voice.

Barricade rolled his optics slightly as he smirked slightly. "Alright, flesh waffle, get off." Tai let go and looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Flesh waffle? Is that the nickname of the day?" She asked, sounding completely serious.

"Well, I can't really call you douche waffle, you call me that on a regular basis, so that wouldn't sound right." Barricade retorted.

Tai nodded, agreeing. "Oh yes, see, that nickname took me a good five seconds to come up with and to use my affectionate nickname I call only you, against me, would just not be cool." She said in such a serious tone that Jazz and Optimus looked at her surprise.

However, the ex-con was ready with yet another witty retort. "Well yeah, that is the beauty that is our partnership, flipping each other off in our way of saying, "Hey skankface, how's life?" and throwing insulting names at one another is completely normal."

Tai laughed at skankface. "I love that name, that is amazing! If you add face after any insult, it makes it okay and funny."

The pair walked off, no doubt still bantering their famous banter, exchanging insults.

Sam and the three mechs watched as they left.

"They make my head hurt." Sam said after a few minutes.

Optimus chuckled slightly.

xx

Oh my god, that came to me easily! YES!  
God only knows the last time I updated this bad boy!

Review is love!


End file.
